Death, Strawberry and the Order of the Phoenix
by Soukatsui33
Summary: Soul Society sends the gang on a mission to research Magic and protect the Golden Trio. A standard Bleach-interacts-with-HP-world fic. No pairings. Will eventually contain mild violence, hence the T rating, or I might just be paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a big story to tackle as a first fanfiction, but I just felt really inspired to write a Bleach-characters-interact-with-the-HP-world story after a marathon reading session of HP/Bleach crossovers :D If this is a success, I might write other fics as well… No guarantees that I'll ever manage to finish this though, but I'll do my best. I'm not the type that plans their stories extremely well before writing, so I'm always open to suggestions (this translates to "review please!")

Anyway, enough of my ramblings (there will be more at the bottom). Enjoy the story!

… oh, and the disclaimer. My name is not Tite Kubo or Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I own none of the characters, settings, or anything else related to the Bleach or Harry Potter universes used in the fanfiction. If I was, I would not be writing this. I'd be rolling in my millions of dollars of cash. Thankyou :)

* * *

**Background**

If you're not up to the Winter War arc yet, you can ignore this. It contains spoilers that you don't really need to read]

Bleach-verse - This takes place after the winter war. I'm using artistic license in order for my story to flow better, so Aizen has escaped and is laying low, which means Ichigo never used Mugetsu and still has his Shinigami powers (yay!). I might also change the captains of Divisions 3, 5 and 9 if it suits the story better. Oh, and pretend the most recent arc, with the Quincy War, doesn't exist. I got the idea for this before that arc, and I can't really change it now.

Potter-verse – I'm going to have them interact with the fifth book (The Order of the Phoenix) purely because Ichigo is supposed to be 15 in Bleach, and I can't see the Bleach characters going undercover as anyone younger than that. That's the only reasoning there is to it.

* * *

**HERE BEGINS THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

A pitch black butterfly with violet-tipped wings soared through the open window of a 'humble candy store', as its owner liked to refer to it. Kisuke Urahara watched as the hell butterfly perched on his finger and fluttered off, its message delivered.

After the Winter War, Soul Society had made amends with Urahara, and offered him one of the missing Captains positions in the Gotei 13. However, he had been content to continue being 'the humble shopkeeper', and declined the offer. Of course, this may have had something to do with the fact that he could experiment freely (coughbreaklawscough) without the Central 46 breathing down his neck all the time. Regardless, Urahara's store had become the Seireitei's main outpost for living world missions, with traffic in and out of the store becoming much more common.

'Maa, maa, how interesting!' smiled Urahara, flipping out his fan and rising from his position at the dining table. "Tessai! Please prepare the meeting room, we will have guests coming soon!"

* * *

Soon, a mishmash of people was crowded around a table in a small room of Urahara Shoten, shooting the store owner curious looks. This was to be expected, of course, as he had been the only one given the full mission brief to pass on. Some, however, were less surprised than others.

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper and Rukia Kuchiki, his mentor and friend, were all but required for these missions, being one of the Seireitei's main connections to the living world after Sosuke Aizen's defeat (and mysterious disappearance). Aizen had been mortally wounded in the Winter War, and was expected to not cause any more trouble for a while. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto were also used to major living world assignments, being the heads of the Tenth Division, which specialized in such missions. The three surprise guests, however, were sitting together with their friends, slightly confused looks on their faces. Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa had also been called to this meeting. Tatsuki in particular was nervous, but excited. After all, she had been excluded from the events of the Winter War, and had (quite rightly) given Ichigo a piece of her mind once he had chosen to fill her in on what had happened. This, of course, included putting her black belt in karate to good use and once again proving to everyone that she wasn't chosen as the second strongest girl in Japan – whilst with a broken arm to boot - for nothing. Ichigo had been covered in bruises for weeks.

_Finally,_ she thought, _I'm not being left out. I'll prove that I'm no weakling!_

Once Urahara had deemed the room's atmosphere to be tense enough – for dramatic effect, of course – he grinned and began speaking.

"Well, I assume you'd all like to know why you've been brought here, especially you kids," he began, looking at the only three humans sitting at the table.

"This is the briefing for a long term mission you are all about to embark on. Tell me, what do you think of Great Britan?"

There was silence in the room for all of ten seconds, followed by an explosion of noise from the group of teenagers, especially a certain orange haired one.

"BRITAIN? The Britain on the other side of the world? What has that got to do with our mission?" asked a surprised Ichigo.

Uryuu shook his head wearily. "I assume this 'long term mission' we've been assigned to requires us to be stationed there. Am I wrong, Urahara?"

Kisuke grinned, glad that they had caught on so quickly. "Correct! It seems that I just cannot confuse you, can I Uryuu? Won't this be a great opportunity?"

Rangiku and Orihime cheered while Tatsuki and Ichigo paled at the news.

"What am I going to tell Yuzu and Karin?"

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Came the two simultaneous questions.

Urahara snapped open his fan and grinned.

"Maa, maa, you two. Not to worry! In fact, you are not the only guests in my humble store today!" he raised his voice slightly. "Come on in!"

The shoji door slid open, revealing the three people standing on the other side. Silence reigned.

Ichigo and Uryuu were the first to recover from the surprise.

"Goat-chin?"

"Ryuken?"

A shocked Tatsuki was the last to react to the woman standing in the doorway. She blinked, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"MUM?"

* * *

So, how was it? Fantastic? Ok? An abomination to the world of writers that should never be spoken of again?  
It was a bit short, but I couldn't figure out where else I could end it.

I'm probably going to be extremely unpredictable with my updating – schoolwork and all. I'll try to get chapters out as fast as possible though.

I'm hoping I get the characterization right, but no guarantees. Also, there will be no pairings, apart from canon stuff that happens in the Harry Potter books (Harry/Cho kissing, etc) because I'm not very comfortable with writing romance. It always sounds really fake when I write it.

You know you want to click that shiny blue review button below, I'd love constructive criticism! Flames are ok too, I guess. They mean people are reading my story! I don't have a beta, so please point out any grammatical/spelling errors and I'll fix them as soon as possible (grammar/spelling mistakes in fics are my pet peeve).

Have a nice day!

_~ Soukatsui33 out._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh. My. Gosh. I have reviews! And favourites! And story alerts! I'm genuinely surprised anyone has read this, let alone liked it. Thankyou everyone!

Special thanks to Redwolf 89 and fangirl15 for being my first two reviewers! I checked my computer in the morning, and literally squealed with excitement when I saw your reviews. Thanks so much, it motivated me to get this chapter out as soon as I could.

Keep the reviews coming people! They make me work faster. A LOT faster. I'll be able to update pretty fast for the next three weeks because I'm on holiday, but after that, they'll probably come much slower.

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, thankyouverymuch.

* * *

**Here begins the chapter**

* * *

The four teens at the table glanced at each other, shocked. What on earth was Tatsuki's _normal_ mother doing here?

"Mum?" asked Tatsuki uncertainly, when the three adults were seated. "What's going on?"

Mrs Arisawa sighed, "I never thought we'd have to explain this after your eleventh birthdays had all passed. I don't want you to be too shocked at what I'm about to tell you…"

Tatsuki looked at her mother obstinately. "What haven't you told me?"

"All in good time, Tatsuki-chan. Anyway, I'm sure you all know that Masaki and I were very good friends."

The four teens nodded, wondering where she was going with her story. The shinigami watched the drama unfold silently.

"But none of you know just how far back we went. Kids, Masaki and I went to high school together. In Britain. At a place named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Jaws dropped. _So much for normal._ All four teens were shocked at the news, but Ichigo quickly saw the new mystery in Mrs Arisawa's story. (A.N.1)

"'School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_?' You can't mean -"

He was cut off by his father. "Yes Ichigo. She most certainly does. Masaki was a witch, and so is Mrs Arisawa. They were born with the ability to practice magic, which usually manifests as 'accidental magic' before the age of eleven. Some people with no magical heritage are also born as witches and wizards. After the two of you," he glanced at Ichigo and Tatsuki, "turned eleven, we assumed no magic had been passed onto you…" he trailed off, glancing at Urahara.

He took it as his signal to continue the story.

"Well," he began in a sickeningly cheery tone, "it seems that your magical powers have manifested late, and extremely differently to what normal 'accidental magic' looks like. I have a theory that it may have had something to do with your extremely high reiatsu levels interacting with your magic. I assume you might have conjured magic accidently, but it was mixed with reiatsu. Thus, we never noticed. Uryuu, Orihime, It seems you two are what British wizards call 'muggle borns'. We probably never noticed and had written any magic you performed off as part of your Quincy and, after you developed them Orihime, your Shun Shun Rikka powers."

All eyes turned to Mrs Arisawa to see her reaction to this very spirit-world terminology. What nobody was expecting, however, was for her to snort at their nervousness.

"My best friend was the wife of a Shinigami, and I am good friends with both him and a Quincy." She nodded at Isshin and Ryuuken "Did you seriously think that I knew nothing of the spirit world? I just didn't want any of you involved. None of us wanted to see you hurt."

While the shocked teens digested this information, Toshiro spoke up, getting their discussion back on track.

"Urahara, the mission."

"Maa, maa, Shiro-chan (a tick appeared on the white-haired captain's forehead), all business, aren't you? You should relax once in a while!" he snapped from playful to business mode so fast it gave the entire room whiplash. "Very well. The power of magic has caught the eye of the Gotei 13. Your mission is to learn all you can about the Western world of magic. As Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Toshiro are magic-users-"

Orihime cut in curiously "Toshiro-san's a magic user as well?"

"Yes," replied the white haired captain, "all captains were all checked for magic to determine who was best to lead this mission. Apparently, souls keep their magic after death."

Urahara continued his speech after that little interruption "... they will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as fifth year student transfers from the Japanese school Mahoutokoro (A.N.2). Rukia and Rangiku will provide any assistance necessary, and will observe the castle in Shingami form. In addition, the Soutaicho has agreed to a request from an old friend. You are also assigned a protection detail. Apparently, we should be getting more information from a guest in a min-"

Urahara was interrupted yet again (he was really getting quite tired of this), as a loud BANG filled the room and an old, bearded man appeared. His eyes twinkled as he turned his gaze on Tatsuki's mother.

"Miss Arisawa," he said kindly, in fluent Japanese, "I trust you are well?"

Tatsuki's mother took no notice of the shocked group behind her (with multiple jaws on the ground) as she turned to greet the old man who had appeared out of thin air. "Yes, Professor. Everybody, this is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Before Urahara had a chance to steal back the spotlight, Dumbledore spoke.

"I believe you have already been filled in on the basics of the wizarding world, correct?" He received nods in return. "Well, I have recently asked Captain Yamamoto for a favour. You see, the wizarding world is at war. And central to this war is one young man in his fifth year at Hogwarts – Harry Potter – as well as his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They are key players in our war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Yamamoto has agreed for you to protect them, if the need arises."

This man, the group soon decided, was as enigmatic as Urahara. He switched his mood from serious to genial in a matter of seconds.

"Now," he continued with a kind smile, "you'll need to take a crash course in wizarding magic in order to be able to join Harry's fifth year classes in three months, on September first. You will also need to travel to Britain at least a week beforehand, in order to get the materials needed for the fifth year course at Hogwarts." He handed each of the magical 'students' a letter, sealed with the Hogwarts crest. These were set aside as the odd group of Shinigami, Quincy, witches and wizards began to plan the next three months before their trip to Britain. Evidently, it was going to be a busy three months.

* * *

Eventually, the group stood and prepared to leave. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he bid them goodbye and vanished with another BANG. This time, however, the teens barely blinked as the old man vanished – they had been surprised by so many things today, that a vanishing grandpa barely ranked on the list.

Urahara smiled "Maa, maa, everyone! It's been a long day, and you should all get some rest. You all have a lot to learn before September first!"

* * *

A (comparatively) uneventful week flashed by before the group – minus Rangiku and Rukia, who had been called back to Seireitei and would be rejoining them before they left for London – gathered at Urahara Shoten, to be met by a stern looking woman in forest green robes speaking to Tatsuki's mother.

"Minerva McGonagall," she introduced herself in flawless Japanese "Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor House"

"Professor McGonagall will be coming with us to the Japanese Ministry of Magic today to help with the administration in order to enroll you in Hogwarts. We'll also be getting your wands there."

A short train ride later, Professor Mcgonagall, the group and their (so called) guardians Isshin, Ryuken, Mrs Arisawa and Ukitake (who was visiting from Seireitei and had promptly loaded Toshiro with sweets, much to everyone's amusement) were standing outside a deceptively normal building (A.N.3). Upon entry, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman in a business suit who took one look at Professor McGonagall and promptly led them to the lift and up to the very top floor of the building.

"Welcome to the Japanese Ministry of Magic. As you can see, we work on a hidden floor at the top of this building. You may see other ministry workers on lower levels – you can tell us apart from the non-magical folk by the small badge we all wear. Please speak to any of us, should you require assistance. We are happy to help." She recited dully, pointing at the small silver phoenix on her shirt. Ichigo briefly wondered how many times she had spoken those same words before the group was whisked off into one of the many office cubicles where quills were jotting down notes of their own accord, and paper plane memos were flying themselves around the office.

After deciding to split up, McGonagall and most of the other adults stayed at the office to sign the required registration forms, while Mrs Arisawa and the students moved to another room to choose their wands.

* * *

As they entered the room, the teens started at the dramatic change in atmosphere. Contrary to the bustling office they had just left, the wand-room had a quietly tense atmosphere about it, the dust and silence seeming to tingle with some secret magic from the high shelves which housed thousands of long, thin boxes.

"Ah, good morning, Mrs Arisawa." Came a soft voice, causing the entire group to jump. "It has been a while since you've visited. I still remember, all those years ago, when you first came here at the age of eleven. Cherry wood and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, if memory serves."

She nodded. "Well, Fusao-sama, I have some new customers for you." (A.N.4) She gestured to the teens (and one young-looking shinigami, who will now be referred to as a teen for the author's convenience) standing behind her. At this, the shopkeeper's eyes seemed to light up. He flicked his wand, and tape measures zoomed out from behind the cabinets, floating in the air.

"Who shall we start with first, hm? How about… you?"

* * *

Muahaha, I am evil. Who's going to get their wand first? What will their wands be like? I'm giving the wands a new chapter, because I want a bit of extra time to put more thought into them.

(A.N.1) Some might think Ichigo's the brash one and wouldn't notice things like this, but I've always been of the opinion that he grew up a little after the war. He seems more… mature I guess, after the Winter War. I mean, rushing headlong into situations caused him to almost die plenty of times, so I assume he must've figured out how to think sometime. So, I'm trying to write him as a little less short-sighted then he was at the beginning of Bleach.

(A.N.2) This is the canon Japanese wizarding school in Harry Potter. It's on the Pottermore website, mentioned on the wand woods page under the Cherry wood (guess what I was doing there. Yup. The Bleach characters get their wands in the next chapter.)

(A.N.3) I assumed you'd be able to figure out who was whose guardian, but I'll write them out here anyway. Ichigo - Isshin, Uryuu - Ryuuken, Tatsuki - Mrs Arisawa, Toshiro - Ukitake. For Orihime, I'm going to stretch my artistic license to its limit and say Mrs Arisawa adopted Orihime. Pathetic excuse, I know, but I can't see any other plausible explanation. And it's not like Orihime living by herself in canon is legal at all, either. So, yeah.

(A.N.4) Fusao means 'wise man'. I tried to make the wandmaker's character similar to Ollivander's, and Ollivander always seemed really mysterious to me – like he knew something everyone else didn't. He's an expert on wands too, so 'wise man' seemed to fit.

As always, please review, and point out any mistakes I've made so I can fix them ASAP. Suggestions are welcome too, and feel free to ask questions if my writing makes no sense to you – I'll answer them at the end of each chapter.

Oh, and I know we're going a bit slowly, but I'm guessing we'll need one or two more chapters before we get to London (and therefore Hogwars). But we'll meet some HP characters before then! (I'm not giving away who)…

_~Soukatsui33 out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews/favourites/story-alert-adding guys!

I told you updating would be pretty random, and I think it will be... oh well, I'll get stuff up eventually.

I might not update for a while so I can write a few chapters in advance - less chance of writing myself into a corner that way.

Anyway, reviews really help me actually get stuff done (I'm unbelievably lazy), so keep 'em coming!

* * *

**HERE BEGINS THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Orihime started, surprised to be singled out from the crowd of teens.

"M-me? All right then!" She smiled happily and bounced toward the serene shopkeeper. A flick of his wand sent the tape measures to measure her arms, wrists, legs, waist and… nostrils? Orihime blinked, going cross-eyed as she tried to keep the offending tape measure in sight, while Fusao nodded to himself, rummaging around one of the shelves.

The tape measures dropped to the ground as Fusao seemed to find what he was looking for. He carefully lifted the wand from its box, handing it to Orihime, who took it curiously.

"Well?" he said expectantly, "Give it a wave then."

Somewhat mystified, Orihime flicked her wrist. The group leaned forward expectantly, wondering what would happen.

Nothing.

Fusao grabbed the wand away from Orihime, giving another one in its place. Flicking it again, she started slightly as an orange light expanded from the wand, surrounding her, then smiled. The entire group knew her Santen Kesshun ability when they saw it.

Fusao seemed ecstatic that Orihime had found her wand.

"Very good, very good! Willow and unicorn hair, loyal, good for healing magic."

The entire group exchanged amused glances at that comment. _He had no idea._

The wand-choosing continued smoothly for the rest of the group, their chosen wands giving the group a bit of a show.

Uryuu's elm and phoenix feather wand glowed blue and something suspiciously arrow-like shot out from the end, impaling one of the bookshelves before disintegrating, while Tatsuki's ebony and dragon heartstring emitted an extremely violent shower of red sparks, causing everyone to duck for cover. The entire group had a good laugh (before running for cover) at Toshiro's beech and, predictably, dragon heartstring wand, as a miniature Chinese dragon rose out of the end and ice began to spread all over the shop.

Ichigo, however, brought an end to this smooth trip. He was on his forty-seventh unresponsive wand, and starting to become exasperated. The shop was in a mess as well. One particularly bad match had caused the bookshelves full of wands to burst into flame, almost burying the store and everyone inside under the torrent of flames and boxes, while another had almost exploded in his hand (he dropped it when it began to vibrate threateningly and light up). Fusao looked thoughtful.

"I wonder…" he muttered, before excusing himself and hurrying to the back of the store.

Uryuu sighed. "Nothing is ever simple with you, is it Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Doesn't look like it, does it?"

As Uryuu opened his mouth to retort, Fusao reappeared, effectively cutting off any argument. He seemed to be positively glowing with excitement. Well, as excited as mysterious old warlocks got, at any rate. In his hands, he held a sleek black (if slightly dusty) wand box. He reverently opened the lid and motioned for Ichigo to pick it up.

"This is one of the oldest wands in this store. Back before wandmakers discovered that some wand cores and woods were more stable than others, quite a bit of experimentation was done. Wands in the past were hardly ever as good matches with their users as they are today. And the magic they produced was never as good. But very rarely, a wand would find its rightful owner, and some of the most volatile wand cores would produce extraordinary magic. This is one wand which never found its owner, and we moved into more modern times. However, I have a feeling…"

Ichigo took the wand, and his eyes widened in shock. He felt his reiatsu course through his veins and through the wand, almost like a slightly weaker version of Zangetsu. A black wind swirled around him, condensing around the wand in the shape of Tensa Zangetsu before exploding outwards, causing the others in the room to stumble back from the shockwave.

Once everyone had recovered, Fusao clapped his hands, beaming. He seemed delighted to have finally found an owner for the wand.

Yes, yes, an extremely old wand, that is. Yew, with touch of red oak. This was made by my great-great-grandfather, when we still experimented with multiple wandwoods. And an odd core, too. Thestral hair. Not often you see a wand like this. No indeed."

Despite Ichigo's knack for attracting trouble, the rest of the trip went relatively smoothly. They had organised for the four teens to attend Hogwarts as transfer students in fifth year. In other words, they had a LOT of catching up to do.

* * *

The group's next few months were hectic. Professor Mcgonagall came and went, teaching them the basics and letting Mrs Arisawa take over from there. The school textbooks from years one to four had been sent over to them, which they had spent nights poring over in order to come up-to-date. They would get their fifth year supplies during their stay in London.

The months passed by in a flash of wands and textbooks. Soon, the group was ready to leave for London, about a few days before September First. They decided to arrive inconspicuously, and a pair of Japanese style doors appearing in thin air was hardly inconspicuous, even in the wizarding world. So, they used the Floo Network, which had been temporarily modified to link the Japanese and British networks together for the morning. As he stepped into the green fire and called 'The Leaky Cauldron!', Ichigo decided that he didn't like the Floo one bit. He stumbled out of the fire on the other side, coughing the ash he'd accidently breathed in. Once he'd recovered enough to look around, the rest of the party had already arrived – The soon-to-be-students, as well as their guide – Remus Lupin. Remus had come to Japan a few weeks before they were due to leave for London, in order to give them the fourth-year course in Defence Against the Dark Arts, as well as give them an update on the war, and Harry's, situation. He was also acting as their guide around the unfamiliar country before they were to depart for Hogwarts.

The bartender, noticing their arrival, hurried up to them.

"Ah, Remus! These would be the new transfer students for Hogwarts then? You'll be needing rooms to stay here then before you depart. My name's Tom, by the way." He added, addressing the foreigners, who nodded politely.

Remus did a quick headcount. "We'll need three rooms for the next week. Is that all right with you?" He shot a quick glance at the five students, who nodded.

Tom nodded, taking the fat gold coins Remus handed over. "Meals are included in the room cost. Enjoy your stay!"

It was only once they had arrived at their rooms that Ichigo noticed something.

"Hey, how come we could understand Tom? I'm pretty sure he only speaks English…"

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he unlocked the three boys' shared room.

"Weren't you listening back in Karakura, Kurosaki? I've placed a translating Kido on everyone. It'll need replacing once a month or so, but it will allow you to speak any language you want, as long as you focus on which one you want to speak as you use it. Just speak in Japanese, and pretend you're speaking English. It'll come out as English."

The teen looked impressed, as they dumped their bags and headed downstairs and through the back exit of the Leaky Cauldron… and came face-to-face with a brick wall. The Japanese students exchanged confused glanced as Remus pulled out his wand and began counting bricks, muttering as he did so. Suddenly, the bricks began moving of their own accord, forming an archway that led to…

"Welcome," said Remus, "To Diagon Alley." (A.N.1)

Things seemed to be going on everywhere at once. Shops as far as the eye could see were crammed with fascinating creatures, objects and people. Hundreds of witches and wizards in robes all colours of the rainbow were crammed into the street. There was all so much to see – the students were afraid their eyes would explode from sensory overload as they took in the sight.

After a visit to Gringotts, where the group was suitably awed and intimidated by the magnificent marble structure and the sneering goblins (not to mention the gawk-worthy amount of gold in the Kurosaki and Arisawa family vaults), they were back out in the street, taking in as much of the scene as they could.

Eventually, it was Tatsuki who snapped them out of their stupor.

"Guys, are you gonna stand there all day, or are we going to get this shopping done?"

* * *

A.N.1 – I feel like it should be some sort of tradition to say this to wizards/witches the first time they come to Diagon Alley. It's just so awesome (and its one of my favourite lines ever).

Kinda short, but I want to plan the meeting of the trio/going to Hogwarts really carefully - attempting to avoid plotholes (which are probably going to turn up anyway... but at least I tried!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait. Life's been kinda hectic, and I haven't had time to write. But enough about me, onto the fic~

I don't have a beta, so if anyone wants to help, feel very welcome to PM me! Also, if you see any plotholes/mistakes/spelling errors/etc, feel free to point them out – I'll fix them ASAP. Thanks so much!

And I love you guys so much! Reviews are amazing, they actually get me off my lazy ass and working. Anyone who favourites/follows/alerts this story is awesome too~

Yeah, I've given up on the whole 'planning ahead' thing. It's not really my style. So be prepared for this fic to hit multiple brick walls that I take a while finding my way around.

Also, there's no set plot for this as of yet – feel free to throw ideas at me for the plot, etc. I'm open to suggestions!

* * *

**HERE BEGINS THE CHAPTER**

* * *

It was the morning of September 1st, and the Leaky Cauldron was bustling with frantic teenagers doing last-minute checks of their trunks. Somehow, they had managed to lose half their books, as well as a ridiculous amount of clothes. After almost three hours of shoving items into already bursting trunks and upturning rooms, they managed to get themselves in a (somewhat) orderly group outside the hostel.

Lupin gave them the once-over, and seemed to find nothing particularly worrying as he nodded approvingly and beckoned them to a waiting car. Tatsuki glanced suspiciously at the small vehicle; _how was it going to fit all six passengers?_

However, when they were all seated, it was surprisingly spacious – despite the impossibly large amount of baggage they were carrying. _Right, s_he thought, _magic. I've got to get used to this._

The journey to King's Cross was uneventful, and when they were on the station, Ichigo and the others looked for the first time at their train tickets.

Uryuu read off the piece of paper "You are to take the Hogwarts Express from platform nine and three-quarters on the -"

Ichigo blinked. "Platform _what_?"

Remus smiled knowingly and chuckled, before leading them to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Platform nine and three-quarters. Of course, we can't let muggles accidently take the Hogwarts Express, so it can't run on any of the normal train lines. It's through here." He gestured at the (very solid looking) brick wall.

"You just run at the wall, and you'll get through to the platform. Go in twos, and I'll take the rear." As much as Remus was a 'mature' adult, he always loved the looks on people's faces when they were told to run at a brick wall to get to an invisible train station – he wasn't a marauder for nothing. It was _priceless_.

Ichigo shrugged. He'd done stupider things than run at a wall. Hell, Keigo ran into brick walls all the time (although, those ones were actually solid… and probably not good for his brain either). He glanced at Uryuu, nodded, and they simultaneously drove their carts toward the wall at top speed. Ichigo grimaced in anticipation of the impact…

… that never came. Opening his eyes again, the first thing he saw was a bright red steam train, emblazoned with 'The Hogwarts Express'. Students chattered excitedly with their parents and friends, shouting greetings across the station.

After bidding goodbye to Remus, and promising to keep him updated, the group hurried onto the train to get compartments before they were all filled. After wandering through the extremely long corridor, being stared at all the while, they finally found an empty compartment for themselves. As the whistle began to sound, and the train pulled out of the station, it began to sink in.

They were going to Hogwarts. _This was going to be awesome._

* * *

In another part of the train, Harry, who had been chatting with Neville, Luna and Ginny whilst Ron and Hermione were in the Prefects' meeting, had jumped at the chance to get out of the carriage. It wasn't his friends that bothered him, it was the gaggle of first-years crammed on the opposite seats, relentlessly staring at him that had begun to creep him out. Bidding goodbye to the three, the Golden Trio left to explore the rest of the train.

After looking through most of the train, the blatant staring and whispers had begun to get on Harry's nerves when Hermione suddenly stopped at one of the last carriages.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione gave him a reproachful look. "Honestly Ronald, didn't you listen at the meeting? There are exchange students here from the Japanese wizarding school. The head boy and girl told us to keep an eye out for them and make sure they're settling in properly. They must be clever to be selected as exchange students. I read that there haven't been exchange students in Hogwarts for _years. _I wonder what subjects they're doing?"

Both boys were now rather curious about these exchange students now too.

"Well," said Harry, "I suppose we should say hello."

* * *

Just as the monotony of the Scottish countryside was beginning to get to the group of Japanese teens (grass, rock, grass, grass, rock, more grass, ooh, a sheep, grass), there was a knock at the compartment door. Ichigo stood up to open it, revealing three teens – a lanky boy with hair even brighter orange than Ichigo's, a girl with bushy brown hair… and a boy with a lightning scar.

Light bulbs went off in the Japanese students' heads. _Ah. This must be Potter and his friends._

"Er, hi?" asked Ron, clearly not sure what he should be saying to the group of Japanese. They watched, amused, as the bushy-haired girl (Hermione Jean Granger, said Soi Fon's intelligence report) practically elbowed him out of the way and gave them an embarrassed smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I heard from the head boy and girl that you're Japanese exchange students. It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is –"

"Kurosaki, you introduce your family name last in Britain, remember?" Uryuu rolled his eyes at his friend's obliviousness. "I'm Uryuu Ishida. It's nice to meet you."

After the introductions were out of the way, the Japanese invited the trio into their compartment and quizzed them on the more detailed parts of Hogwarts life.

* * *

Soon enough, the sun began to set and the train's lamps lit themselves.

"Well," said Hermione, beginning to stand, "you guys should get changed. The train's almost at Hogsmeade." The Golden trio stood, about to leave, when the compartment door slid open.

The Japanese watched as a cocky looking blonde haired teen strutted in, trailed by two thugs that seemed to have the combined IQ of a single digit number. The Golden Trio instantly went on the defensive.

"What?" asked Harry, instantly hostile.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled the newcomer. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki. Yeah, they did not like this kid at _all_.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Tatsuki and Orihime laughed, while the three more stoic members of the party shared amused smirks. Then Draco turned to the Japanese teens, shooting them what he obviously thought was a winning smile – it just came across to the Japanese as a ridiculously greasy smirk.

"You must be the exchange students Father was telling me about. Welcome to Hogwarts. I know you're unfamiliar with western society, and I'd be happy to help you out. My name's Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy. My father is a _very _prominent figure in the ministry. Oh, and a word of advice; I get that you might not _understand_ much about the _right_ way to do things yet, but you'd do well not to hang around with idiots, mudbloods and beggars like them." He gestured to the Golden trio, who were fuming by the end of his 'introduction'.

Ichigo stood up. The Golden trio looked stunned – was he really going to listen to _Malfoy_? Draco, on his part, looked smug. He stuck out his hand, expecting Ichigo to shake it.

And was beyond surprised when Ichigo's fist sailed past his face with millimeters to spare.

"I think I can tell who not to hang around by myself. Guess which greasy git that includes?"

Draco stumbled backwards in shock, gesturing for Crabbe and Goyle to advance on the group. Tatsuki stood, cracking her knuckles threateningly and the look on her face screaming '_try me'_ - the combined force of her and Ichigo's glares making the two thugs back down. Draco, having recovered from the almost-hit, took another shot at Harry.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," interjected Hermione.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said a now smirking Malfoy. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy retreated, his lackeys bumbling after him.

Toshiro noticed a look cross between Harry and Hermione – and promptly made a mental note to figure out what it was in that last phrase that had alarmed them so much. It must have been subtle, as Ron, who was still seated, was happily munching on a Chocolate Frog Harry had purchased from the trolley lady, completely oblivious. _Maybe it had something to do with the Order_, he thought.

Hermione and Harry promptly pulled Ron up off the seat.

"Well," said Hermione, "We'd better go change now. We'll see you in the great hall, ok?"

"Sure!" a cheery Orihime waved them out, before closing the door and turning to face the others.

"So," began Toshiro, "What do you think?"

Orihime tilted her head thoughtfully. "They seem nice enough. Ronald seems a bit… dense though."

"Harry seems to be quite mule-headed, from what I observed" Uryuu pitched in his two cents. "But Hermione seems to be rather intelligent - we'll have to watch our backs."

"That Malfoy kid was stuck up as anything though. Hmph, _daddy's boy_," snorted Ichigo.

"I agree. Just give me an excuse to punch his inflated head in – him AND his brain-dead cronies." That was Tatsuki.

Toshiro was thoughtful.

"Well, at least two of us need to be 'sorted' into Gryffindor to keep an eye on them – a girl and a boy. I hope this 'hat' they told us about will take that into account. If not, we'll have to rely on Matsumoto and Rukia; but they can't be around Harry and Ron all the time." He sighed. "Oh well, we'll get to that problem if it arises."

* * *

Back in their original cart, the Golden trio was busy telling Luna, Neville and Ginny all about the new arrivals. The awkward gaggle of first years seemed to have drifted off somewhere, probably scared off by Neville's volatile _mimbulus mimbletonia_.

The three were intrigued by the foreigners.

"They seem nice enough," commented Harry. "One of them, I think his name was… Ichiko? Well, he almost punched Malfoy in the face. I like him already."

"His name was Ichigo, Harry. And I don't think you should be encouraging that sort of violence."

"Hey, you punched him _in the face_ two years ago! And I have to say, that was still one of the best moments ever," added Ron.

Hermione blushed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'wouldn't mind doing it again'.

Neville decided to steer the conversation to more peaceful territory. "Have they been sorted into houses yet?"

"Nah," said Ron, chucking a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean into his mouth, "They're going to be sorted at the feast… EUGH, troll boogers!"

Hermione looked at him despairingly. "Ronald, how do you even know what troll boogers taste like?"

* * *

My attempt at humour at the end. I don't know how funny you guys find me, but I try my best…

The gang have met the Golden Trio! I was considering having them be on OK terms with Malfoy, but that would get way too complicated, so that idea went bust. Besides, violent!Tatsuki is so fun to write! Maybe it'll make a reappearance in some other fic, if I ever do one.

They get sorted next chapter~

Fun fact: Harry's mispronunciation of Ichigo's name – Ichiko (市子) – means 'first child'. It can also mean 'sorceress'. Cool, huh? Sorceress. Seems like Ichigo's forever cursed with feminine-sounding names.

As always, reviews are loved!

_~Soukatsui33 out_


	5. Chapter 5

Accio update!

Longer chapter than usual. Wasn't expecting to write this much, actually! It kind of just… happened. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

**HERE BEGINS THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Hogsmeade station was abuzz with activity as the older students scrambled off the train and milled about, trying to find an empty coach to take them up to the school. The first-years could also be seen huddled in groups, glancing around nervously.

Harry kept his ears peeled for the familiar call of 'firs'-years over 'ere… firs'-years…' However, the first years could be seen drifting toward a brisk-looking woman whose voice cut over the babble of students – "First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

"Isn't that Professor Grubbly-Plank? Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked. (A.N.1)

"I don't know," replied Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way. We're blocking the door."

Being jostled by the crowd, Harry had been separated from the rest of the group – Ron and Hermione having left to supervise the emptying of the train and Ginny, Luna and Neville being swept away by the crowd. Harry glanced at the horseless stagecoaches and the creatures pulling them, before resuming his search for his friends.

He did a double-take. What happened to _horseless_ coaches? Standing between the carriage shafts were horse-like creatures with their black coats clinging to their skeletons. The creatures had giant, bat-like wings and dragonish heads, their pupil-less eyes white and staring. In the dim light, they looked positively evil.

_What on earth are they, and what are they doing pulling the carriages_?

At that moment, Ron reappeared. "Where's Pig?" Pig – short for Pigwidgeon – was the tiny owl Sirius had given Ron as compensation for the loss of his rat (which had turned out to be a murderer, so no harm done).

"He's with Luna. Hey, what do you think those things are?" he nodded at the silent horse-like beings. Ron glanced in the direction absentmindedly, immediately beginning to scan the crowd for the pleasant (if slightly odd) fourth-year Ravenclaw and his owl.

"What things?"

"Those giant black horse-things pulling the carriages!"

Ron shot him a slightly concerned look. "You alright mate? There's nothing there."

Something clicked in Harry's brain. "Can't you see them?"

"Can't see what?"

The conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Luna, who promptly handed Ron back his owl.

"He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

Ron looked a little startled. "I guess…"

At the sudden reappearance of the rest of the group – none of whom seemed to have noticed the horse-creatures – they all climbed into a carriage and set off for the school.

Harry hardly noticed Luna next to him – too caught up in staring at the… creatures, whatever they were.

"It's alright," Came her dreamy voice, startling him, "you're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."

"You can?" said Harry desperately.

"They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am." She stared out of the window serenely. Not altogether reassured, Harry decided to just keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The Japanese group, having changed into their robes, dismounted the train. Spotting Potter and his friends, they tailed them to the carriages, also coming face-to-face with the winged creatures.

"What _are_ they?" asked Tatsuki incredulously.

Uryuu spoke, nudging his glasses back up his nose, "Thestrals, I believe. I read that they can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. Also supposed to be omens of bad luck."

"Bad luck my ass." Ichigo muttered. Some things never changed – the eldest Kurosaki child had never been one for fortune-telling and prophecies.

"Witnessed death? Well, no surprise we can all see them," replied Tatsuki, "I guess talking to dead people regularly helps somewhat."

"First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

The group turned toward the voice – a somewhat stern-looking woman who was gathering a crowd of frightened-looking eleven year olds. As they approached her, she waved them over, despite the intimidated looks on the first-years' faces.

"The Japanese transfers, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am" replied Toshiro

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank. I am to escort you, along with the first-years to Hogwarts via boat."

* * *

The boat trip was over without much hassle (the first-years were appropriately awestruck by the castle – the Japanese less so, but impressed nevertheless), and soon they were climbing the stone steps up to the huge oak door.

Professor Grubbly-Plank knocked sharply on said door, and it swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, her hair drawn back in a tight bun. Her stern face marked her as someone not to cross.

As Grubbly-Plank left, presumably to take her place in the Great Hall, the stern-looking woman turned to them.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said, "and welcome to Hogwarts"

After a brief explanation of the school Houses (which Ichigo and the others had picked up from the Golden Trio on the train), Professor McGonagall ushered the first-years into an empty chamber in order to speak to the Japanese group alone.

"It is an honour to have you all at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has informed certain members of staff – those that are in the Order of the Phoenix – of your mission to protect Mr. Potter. You are also here to learn our magic too, am I correct?"

Toshiro (as the only captain, and de-facto leader) stepped forward.

"Correct, Professor. Our goals are to protect Potter, as well as gain knowledge of wizarding magic. It would be helpful for us if the teachers were to treat us as regular students."

She nodded, understanding. "You will be sorted into your houses after the first-years. I believe the Headmaster wishes to introduce you properly."

With that, the Professor retrieved the first-years (most looking positively queasy at that point), and led the way toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry, having just recognized Umbridge from his trial at the ministry, was distracted from his hushed conversation with Ron and Hermione by the opening of the Entrance Hall doors. Professor McGonagall entered, trailed by a long line of scared-looking first-years. Once the last five people appeared through the door, however, whispers broke out amongst the students seated at their house tables.

_Who are they? … Definitely not first years… Asia? … Exchange students? …_

"Oh! It's Ichigo and the others!" Ron exclaimed. "I wonder what house they'll be in… they seem decent enough; I don't think they'd be Slytherins."

A look from McGonagall hushed the entire hall, as she placed the Sorting Hat on its stool and it began to sing.

_In times of old, when I was new,__  
And __Hogwarts __barely started,__  
The founders of our noble school__  
Thought never to be parted.__  
__  
United by a common goal,__  
They had the selfsame yearning__  
To make the world's best magic school__  
And pass along their learning.__  
__  
"Together we will build and teach"__  
The four good friends decided.__  
And never did they dream that they__  
Might some day be divided.__  
__  
For were there such friends anywhere__  
As __Slytherin __and __Gryffindor__?__  
Unless it was the second pair__  
Of __Hufflepuff __and __Ravenclaw__,__  
__  
So how could it have gone so wrong?__  
How could such friendships fail?__  
Why, I was there, so I can tell__  
The whole sad, sorry tale.__  
__  
Said __Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those__  
Whose ancestry's purest."__  
Said __Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose__  
Intelligence is surest"__  
Said __Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those__  
With brave deeds to their name."__  
Said __Hufflepuff__, "I'll teach the lot__  
And treat them just the same."__  
__  
These differences caused little strife__  
When first they came to light.__  
For each of the four founders had__  
A house in which they might__  
Take only those they wanted, so,__  
For instance, __Slytherin__  
Took only pure-blood wizards__  
Of great cunning just like him.__  
__  
And only those of sharpest mind__  
Were taught by __Ravenclaw__  
While the bravest and the boldest__  
Went to daring __Gryffindor__.__  
Good __Hufflepuff__, she took the rest__  
and taught them all she knew,__  
Thus, the __Houses __and their founders__  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts __worked in harmony  
__for several happy years,  
__but then discord crept among us  
__feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses __that, like pillars four  
__had once held up our school  
__now turned upon each other and  
__divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school__  
must meet an early end.__  
what with dueling and with fighting__  
and the clash of friend on friend.__  
__  
And at last there came a morning__  
when old __Slytherin __departed__  
and though the fighting then died out__  
he left us quite downhearted.__  
__  
And never since the founders four__  
were whittled down to three__  
have the __Houses __been united__  
as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
__and you all know the score:  
__I sort you into __Houses  
__because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,__  
listen closely to my song:__  
though condemned I am to split you__  
still I worry that it's wrong,__  
__  
though I must fulfill my duty__  
and must quarter every year__  
still I wonder whether sorting__  
may not bring the end I fear.__  
__  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,__  
the warning history shows,__  
for our __Hogwarts __is in danger__  
from external, deadly foes__  
and we must unite inside her__  
or we'll crumble from within__  
__  
I have told you, I have warned you...__  
let the Sorting now begin._

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" muttered Ron over the clapping.

"Too right it has," replied Harry.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, souding slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," Nearly Headless Nick began, but was cut off by McGonagall's glare, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years. He sat upright and placed a finger to his lips, as the hall regained its former silence.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

* * *

The Japanese students clapped along with everyone else as the Hat finished its song.

"Hm. This whole house system seems a bit pointless to me," muttered Tatsuki

Orihime and the others nodded in agreement. "It does seem to create tension between the houses," said the brunette (A.N.2), "Harry and Ron weren't very complementary of the Slytherins."

"The hat's message was that the houses needed to unite. It seems to be a problem, given the current antipathy with Slytherin House," Uryuu observed. "Although, from what the Professor said, as well as the Hat, Slytherin seems to be a house for the ambitious, resourceful and quick-witted; though the rest of the school seems to think less highly of them."

The group grew silent once more, as the Professor began to read out names. First-year after first-year tried on the hat, which announced a house for them after a period of time.

After 'Zeller, Rose' was sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall rolled up her parchment and turned to face Dumbledore, who had risen from his chair to address the hall of teenagers.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering who exactly these fine young people are – no doubt some of you ran into them on the train today. This year, Hogwarts is playing host to these five exchange students from the Japanese school of magic – This is a great achievement – Hogwarts has not seen an exchange in hundreds of years. I hope you will make them feel most welcome. And, in the apt words of the Sorting Hat, 'let the sorting now begin!'"

The student body clapped once again, whilst McGonagall produced a new roll of parchment.

"Inoue, Orihime"

Orihime trotted happily toward the stool, perching the hat on her head as she sat on the stool.

She nearly squeaked in surprise as it spoke in her _mind_.

"Hm… what have we here? You and your friends are not like most students at this school… however, it is my duty to sort you unless you pose a threat. I see you are here to protect, not destroy."

"Yes, we're here to study and protect Harry Potter," she thought back, hoping the Hat would be able to hear it. She was right.

"Catch on quickly, don't you. Sharp mind… open, too. You would do well in Ravenclaw. But your main drive is to help others. Your kindness is your most pronounced trait. I believe you should be in…"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. Orihime took off the hat, making her way down to the cheering table, clothed in yellow and black.

Ron shrugged, disappointed. "Oh well, couldn't possibly get all of them."

"Arisawa, Tatsuki"

Tatsuki made her way toward the hat, trying to suppress her excitement.

"Ah. Fierce. A will to prove yourself. Ambition. Courage. Wit. Kindness. You would fit into more than one house, Miss Arisawa. However, I believe the right one for you would be…"

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Japanese group breathed a sigh of relief, as Tatsuki moved to the Gryffindor table and seated herself next to Ron, who was cheering loudly. There would now be at least one person who could keep an eye on the Golden Trio.

"Ishida, Uryuu"

"What have we here? It certainly has been a long time since one of your kind has been seen here, Quincy Archer."

Uryuu tensed.

"No need to worry. I am unable to reveal the contents of any person's head I see unless they pose an explicit danger to the school or its students. Your secret is safe with me.

"Anyway, you are cautious. Underneath that exterior, you do care deeply about your friends. However, you have an analytical mind. Your intellect exceeds your other traits. You, Quincy, would do well in…"

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

Uryuu removed the hat from his head and moved to the blue and silver-clad table, coincidentally sitting next to Luna.

* * *

"Kurosaki, Ichigo"

Ichigo strolled up to the stool, shoving the hat on his head.

"Oho. Dumbledore has indeed acquired some exceptional help. Greetings, Soul Reaper."

Ichigo's eyes widened. What was the hat doing _in his inner world_?

"Do not worry, young reaper. I cannot reveal your secret unless you pose a threat to the school. I see Dumbledore has asked for your help. Your secret is safe with me."

"**What the hell is that?!"**

Ichigo gulped. Oops. Maybe he should have warned the hat.

"**King, why is there **_**a hat**_** in our inner world?!"**

"Relax, Hichigo. It's not hostile."

"Nevertheless, Ichigo." Chipped in Zangetsu, "We will dispatch it if it makes a wrong move"

Now, the Sorting Hat had been around for many years, and it had seen many souls during its time. However, all that experience didn't stop it from almost falling off Ichigo's head in shock.

"Young Reaper. You have _three souls_? Two, I have witnessed. But _three?_"

"Well, more like three parts of my soul, but yeah."

By this time, Ichigo had been seated on the stool for a good ten minutes. Whispers were starting to break out in the crowd. _What was taking so long?_

"My, my. This is new. You _are_ a difficult one to sort. Three very different souls. You would fit into many houses. But your instinct is to protect. It is by that that I place you in…"

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"WHOO!" Ron cheered loudly as Ichigo sat at the table. "I KNEW YOU WERE COOL!" A pair of twins, presumably Weasleys from the hair colour, was shouting, "We got the hatstall! We got the hatstall!"

Unnoticed by the rest of the celebrating house, Ichigo and Tatsuki exchanged looks. _Mission accomplished_.

Toshiro, the only remaining student left to be sorted, breathed a silent sigh of relief. With Ichigo in the Gryffindor dorm, they would be able to watch over Potter much more thoroughly.

* * *

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro"

Toshiro silently moved to the hat and placed it on his head.

"Another reaper, eh. Yes, yes. I cannot reveal your secret. I have seen your kind before."

Hyourinmaru roared at the materialization of the hat in Toshiro's inner world.

"Be swift in your decision, Sorting Hat." The dragon growled. "And do not overstep your boundaries. We do not take kindly to trespassers."

Already, the hat had icicles hanging off its brim. The hat pulled itself out of the captain's inner world, staying in the shallowest layer of his mind.

"Hm… you may appear young, but you have fought many battles. You are strong. I see intelligence, and kindness beneath that frozen barrier. Courage is in no short supply. You are a genius, with a natural sharp mind. However, I believe you would do the most good in…"

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

(A.N.1) If anyone doesn't remember, Grubbly-Plank filled in as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher for a bit during the Goblet of Fire

(A.N.2) Orihime has light brown hair in this story. Just so Ichigo's bright orange stands out more. I've always thought of her hair as a shade of brown anyway.

Did Toshiro's house surprise you? Well, he is a member of the Gotei 13. A military leader - he has to be able to make analytical decisions and do what is best for the mission as a whole. He's quick witted, and ambitious - he graduated the Academy and became a Captain in the shortest time _ever._ And he could have gone into other houses, as the hat said. Personally, I like Slytherin. I consider myself one :) What about you?

So, what do you think? Agree? Disagree? Want to bury this story where it will never see the light of day?

Comment your thoughts! Reviews are loved!

_~Soukatsui33 out!_


End file.
